


Shush It's Totally Romantic

by PrettyArbitrary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Object Insertion, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyArbitrary/pseuds/PrettyArbitrary
Summary: One of the secrets to a successful lifelong relationship is keeping things adventurous in the bedroom!





	Shush It's Totally Romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oricalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricalcon/gifts).



> A drabble prompt from oricalcon: Eggs (+ my familiarity with her pervy mind)

Jack fists both hands in his hair. "Gabriel. Gabe- Please, I can't-"

"No no," Gabriel croons, "don't close your legs. We're not done yet." He tugs Jack's thighs a bit wider and watches Jack's rim stretch wider around the shadowy tentacle inside him as the lump traveling down it pushes into him. Black goo and white semen leak out of him in its wake as Jack's body tries to squeeze closed again. 

Jack keens and writhes as it works deeper inside him, joining the others stuffing him full to the point of distending his stomach. Unable to free his legs from the twining grip of Gabriel's tendrils, it doesn't matter how much he struggles or twists his hips; he can't do anything to escape. Can't do anything to get off the tentacle occupying him. But he tries anyway, fights and thrashes with all his gorgeous, considerable strength until Gabriel chastens him with a firm series of thrusts. Jack twists his head to the side and bites his lip, fingers clutching at the sheets beneath him.

God, Gabriel loves this man's body. He loves that narrow waist and that broad chest, the ripple of muscles under his skin as if he's a barely caged animal, and the beautiful long arc of his neck when he throws his head back. He loves the way Jack's voice vibrates in his chest when he groans. He strokes one hand up over Jack's abdomen to feel it against his palm, and laughs when Jack sobs at the way it presses on the eggs Gabriel's already put inside him.

"No more," he pants. "I'm too full. It's starting to hurt."

"Just a little longer, Jack," he purrs, and strokes his hand over Jack's belly again. The eggs feel so good in him, making him tight and hard. "You know how much you like enduring for me. Just think how good you'll feel when they finally come out."


End file.
